A Day in the Life of Harry Potter
by Cleo Carma
Summary: A typical day in the hectic life of a new found wizard.


****

A Day in the Life of Harry Potter

Draped in an engulfing cold sweat, Harry Potter sat bolt up right in his large four-posted bed. Another dream, another flash of violent green light, and another disturbing awakening. Having to get up in less than half and hour he decided he would just stay up. Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which meant that he only had one year remaining. 

Pulling opened the Maroon drapes of his four-posted, he climbed out of the bed that seemed to be engulfing him, he then threw on his slippers. He sleepily changed out of his baby blue pajamas and into the standard Hogwarts black robes. Quietly walking, as not to wake anyone else in his dorm, he crept out into the Gryffindor common room. No one was awake yet, so he decided to use this as an advantage to get to breakfast early. He approached the Fat Lady painting, then lightly shook her to wake her up.

She opened one eye, peered down at Harry, then swung opened. He muttered a thank you and headed out into the Entrance Hall. As he approached the first marble staircase, he unconsciously avoided the third step from the top, which if stepped on will suck you in and not let you go. Neville Longbottom, and absentminded friend of Harry's, who wasn't what you would call an incredible wizard, always managed to get stuck in the step.

He entered the Great Hall through the thirty-foot high wooden doors that led to it. He looked up admiring the enchanted ceiling, which always mirrored the outside sky. The sun was in the beginning of rising as orange and red clouds swirled above. He sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for his breakfast. Within a matter of moments it appeared magically out of no where onto his golden plate. He began to eat his pancakes and drink his pumpkin juice, as he finished his third helping his friends walked sleepily toward him. 

Ron Weasley, a tall redhead with more freckles than one could count, was Harry's best friend. "Mornin' Harry." Ron yawned as Harry nodded in recognition. Hermione Granger was following Ron to their spots at the table. She had curly brown hair and bucked teeth. Behind her was Harry's girlfriend, she had shoulder-length black hair and ice blue eyes, her name was Kalli Damia. Then trailing behind her cousin was Willow Lupin, tall with long blonde hair a bright violet eyes. She was Remus Lupin's daughter, who was famous for being one of the best professors at Hogwarts and even more famous for being the only werewolf to ever teach there. This made Willow half werewolf and a very powerful witch. 

She had the interesting and fun power of being able to animagi, which is being able to turn herself into an animal of choice. She could turn herself into a leopard, and did quite often. Her cousin, Kalli, could also animagi, she turned herself into a calico kitten. They both also had the unusual power of chanting. Chanting is being able to cast spells and magick things without a wand, one of the only other people in wizarding history to be able to do that was Lily Evans/Potter, Harry's mother.

"Hey Harry, how you doin'" Willow asked, she was perky and hyperactive almost all the time, although some just called it annoying.

Harry looked glossy eyed at her, "'Ello Willow." He said sleepily. Everyone ate in near silence, knowing what class they had to start out the day with. They all had Potions with Professor Snape, and the Slytherin's, which made a deadly combination.

They walked down the sets of marble and stone staircases to the lower dungeons, here was where Professor Snape's class was. As they entered Snape shot a look of pure disdain at Harry and his friends, whom he had disliked since the first day of school. The girls took a row toward the back on the Gryffindor side as Harry and Ron did the same.

Their caldrons in front of them and their potions books opened they listened to the instructions, "Class, you must follow your anti-poison potions directions exactly, to grade you on this we will all receive a drink, one drink may or may not be poisoned, and you must use your own potion." He shot a sideways glare at Neville Longbottom, one of the worst wizards at Hogwarts, Neville gulped loudly then turned his eyes to avoid Snape glares.

Everyone followed their directions as well as they could, Neville's cauldron was shooting up sparkles of light and bubbling furiously, while everyone else's was a light green color and rather calm. Hermione, by far the best student at Hogwarts, started whispering instructions to Neville. He did as she said and slowly the potion began to turn rather greenish, and the bubbling lessened.

Snape caught Hermione as she whispered one of the final directions to him, "Miss Granger, if you do not stop helping this horrible excuse for a wizard, you will be forced to drink his potion, I would love to see what it would do to you."

Then the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy became audible, "Maybe it will make her teeth a little more normal, but with her luck they would grow twice the size." With that Hermione turned an odd shade of crimson and kept to herself. 

Just before Snape was ready to hand out everyone's drinks, the bell sounded, and everyone flocked from the room. "Can you believe him, honestly, the nerve of some people!" Hermione exclaimed, as she often did, "Making fun of a student, why I have the right mind to..."

"But Hermione, your such an easy target." Ron said cutting her off in mid-sentence. Hermione began to turn a brighter red, turned on her heel, and trudged off. "What's with her?" Ron asked stupidly. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Ron just followed into the Gryffindor common room.

Next, they were off to Professor Trewlawny, Divination. They took the long walk to the north tower, and then finally arrived at the circular door at the top of the ladder, one by one they climbed into the classroom. As soon as they got inside the classroom, they were immediately overpowered by the strong perfume in the air created by the inscents, candles, and magical fire.

Her room was extremely hot and stuffy, and you felt instantly drowsy. Everyone slumped in their chairs as they learned how to perfect their understanding of the "eye" and how to read a crystal ball. After barely staying awake through her lecturing in the airy, misty voice she tried for, they reconvened for lunch.

They stuffed themselves with pot roasts and turkey in almost utter silence, they only had one more class to go, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher that always wore her hair in a tight bun. They walked down the long corridor to Transfiguration. As they entered McGonagall spoke strongly, "Class, today we will be spending the class reading about how to turn a button into a bullfrog. Read pages ninety to one hundred and three. Then come to collect your button, and attempt to complete the transfiguration."

With this Neville looked extremely worried, so much so that he couldn't even concentrate on his reading, with about ten minutes of him starting to read, words began to fly off the pages of his book and hit people with surprising force. When a word flies off the page of a book, whomever it hits will repeatedly say that word until properly treated. People all around the classroom were continually saying "bullfrog", "button", "tap", and "poof". Professor McGonagall sent the affected students to Madam Pomfrey as the rest of the students avoided the words, McGonagall flicked her wand and all the words were peacefully back on their pages.

She sighed and announced to the class, "This is what happens when you don't pay attention, I would thank all the students remaining to please continue your work." After reading the allotted pages Harry and Ron managed to almost turn their button into a bullfrog, but it still had holes and was somewhat plastic. Hermione, of course, perfectly transfigured it the first time. Kalli's was near perfect, but it was much flatter and rounder than a normal bullfrog should be. Willow, who was taught this by her mother decided to have a little fun, she turned her button into a spider, the creature Ron hates the most. Give him a Blast-ended Screw any day, even with their fire shooting tail and razor sharp teeth. 

She carefully set the spider onto his shoulder, then after he didn't notice it, she decided to make it continually grow, until he did in fact notice it. And when he did he gasped, yelled, and fell over backwards in his chair. Willow and everyone else, but Ron, had to giggle at him making a fool of himself, even though the spider was roughly the size of a baseball by then, and growing.

After trying to explain to Professor McGonagall, and getting a detention for turning the teacher into a raccoon, Willow and the rest of them retreated to the Common Room. They completed their homework and headed sleepily off to bed, just to wake up and do it all over again in the morning.


End file.
